Question: If $x \triangleright y = 3x+y$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = 3x-8$, find $(3 \bigtriangleup 1) \triangleright -2$.
First, find $3 \bigtriangleup 1$ $ 3 \bigtriangleup 1 = (3)(3)-8$ $ \hphantom{3 \bigtriangleup 1} = 1$ Now, find $1 \triangleright -2$ $ 1 \triangleright -2 = (3)(1)-2$ $ \hphantom{1 \triangleright -2} = 1$.